


Puppy, Interrupted

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff throws a party. Jared deteriorates. Jensen frets and plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal 8/22/12.

Jared never did learn the name of the tiny brunette Jeff had ordered him to fuck; he guessed she’d probably be known as Little One for the next three to five years.

When word got around that Jeff knew how to break in skittish new p.e.t.s, more and more masters brought them to Jared. Men or women, wearing puppy-dog tails or kitten ears, all young, all pretty. Jared fucked them all in the ass. He was always gentle, and they always cried. He always came, hard, and then he’d die a little more inside.

Jeff seemed to know what Jared needed to hear to get the job done, so each p.e.t. that visited was given a “choice” between Jared or the Rottweiler that Jeff had on call. Then they would beg and plead for Jared to use them. Jared assumed the nauseating realization that their owners could not only make them act like animals, but also make them _fuck_ animals, did more to reinforce their new lives as helpless playthings than Jared’s attentions, but whatever. Jared did what he was told. He answered to Puppy. He came when called. Life went on.

 

 

Jeff was tidying up the house for poker night. Jared was padding along behind him as Jeff moved from room to room, dusting and vacuuming.

Jeff didn’t order Jared to follow him, he didn’t mind if Jared hung out in his little patch of sun on the carpet. But Jared felt better being around Jeff, found comfort in his presence. At some point he had begun to feel anxious and lonely when he was left by himself for too long. The quiet was deafening and it gave him time to think about things he didn’t want to think about. Better to follow Jeff around and watch what he did, and be ready when Jeff wanted him.

“Aren’t you a lucky Puppy?” Jeff asked at one point. “You don’t have to do any housecleaning or laundry.”

Jared knew what poker night meant, so when Jeff was finished cleaning he crawled to his usual spot in the middle of the study. He knelt with his knees spread wide and patiently waited for Jeff to attach his wrist cuffs to his ankle cuffs. Since he spent most of his time wearing puppy paws, Jeff was awfully proud of the things Jared had learned do with just his lips and tongue. And his throat, of course.

The game would be set up around the kitchen table, and Jared and sometimes another p.e.t. would stay in the study so they wouldn’t be too distracting. Players who had folded would wander in and out to make use of them. Jared would be exhausted at the end of the night, throat scratchy, probably covered in come. Jeff would tell him how proud he was. Jared would be pleased that a useless p.e.t. like him was good for something besides hurting other p.e.t.s. He would be pleased that he hadn’t made anybody cry. Jared himself hadn’t cried in months, probably not since his stay with Mark and Jensen. It was like one day his tear ducts just shriveled up and disappeared.

Jeff scratched his head affectionately as he went about tidying up the study, sorting chips, and scrounging up card decks.

“Mark’s coming tonight, and I think he’s bringing your buddy,” Jeff said.

Once Jared would have been glad to see his friend, even though Jensen could surely use a night away from Mark, a night off where he didn’t have to service four additional masters. Now Jared found he didn’t much care either way if Jensen accompanied Mark.

As predicted, each of Jared’s wrists was clipped with a short chain to the corresponding ankle so his range of motion was extremely limited. The first guest to arrive decided to fuck Jared’s mouth right away, boasting that he was going to run away with the game tonight and wouldn’t be able to avail himself later.

Mark showed up shortly after, as Jared was still licking come off his lips. Jensen was pulled along behind him, and then unceremoniously cuffed to the breeding bench. Jeff asked if anyone wanted to see the puppies mate before the game got started, bragging as usual about the size of his Puppy’s dick. Jared sometimes wondered if it wasn’t Jeff who wanted to be speared by his oversized cock, and if that’s why he was so eager to watch others get fucked.

Not that it mattered. He did as he was told.

“Aren’t you going to make his doggy the same proposition you make the others?” one of the men cracked.

“Good point,” Jeff said. He knelt down in front of Jensen and tilted his head up. Jeff spoke the magic words that had other p.e.t.s begging to be penetrated by Jared. Jensen’s eyes were huge as he jerked his head towards Jared.

“So sad, nobody ever chooses the Rottie,” Jeff said and everybody laughed.

Jared was gentle as usual, and Jensen didn’t cry. That was a nice change. Still Jared came hard, panting and pounding into Jensen, and then he hated himself, and that _was_ usual.

Jeff re-clipped his chains and the men filed out of the room to start the game. When they were gone, a shaken Jensen turned his head, trying to look at Jared.

“Man…Jared…how long has he been doing that? Making that horrible offer?”

Jared stared at the far wall and waited for the night to be over. It was sure to be a long one.

“How many…times….has he done that? How many times have…you?”

Jared could sense Jensen getting increasingly distressed by his unresponsiveness, but like everything else in his new life, he found that he didn’t much care either way.

One of the first-round losers came in at that point, looking back and forth between the two of them. He knelt behind Jensen and said “Look alive, doggy.”

Then a second man walked up to Jared and he was busy himself for the next few minutes. The man finished quickly, which was nice, but he shot his wad all over Jared’s face, which was not. With his hands chained to his ankles, Jared had no choice but to let the thick strings of semen drip down his face.

“Look, Jared, you gotta hang on, okay?” Jensen said when they were alone again. “I think I might have a plan to get us away from these assholes. But you gotta hang on, yeah? Stay with me?”

Jared sat quietly, ignoring Jensen. Waiting to be used again, useful again.

“Jared?” Jensen was starting to sound a little desperate. “J? Can you, can you come around the front and let me get a look at you? J? I didn’t really get to see you when I got here…are you eating enough? Are you too thin?”

Jared stared at the wall.

"You are really freaking me out, man." Jensen struggled fruitlessly with his cuffs. “Fuck! Goddammit!” he snarled in frustration. “Mother fucking stupid ass cuffs, can’t even fucking look at you.”

Jared stared at the wall.

“Listen, man, Mark leaves me unlocked most of the time, I think he’s hoping to catch me doing something wrong, you know? So anyway, I might be able to come up with something to get us out, you just, just, can you answer me? I might be able to get a message to—”

Eventually Jared was able to blank out the noises Jensen was making so his words sounded like an uninterrupted hum. It was more pleasant that way.

 

 

When all the guests were gone Jeff praised Jared’s performance and told him he was a dirty puppy who needed a bath. This was true, Jared’s hair was standing up and his skin was itchy with dried come. Jeff stepped behind Jared and tipped him forward awkwardly so the side of his face smushed against the floor and his ass was in the air, wrists and ankles still locked together on each side.

“Was saving this for myself tonight,” Jeff muttered as he pulled out Jared’s tail and slid home with the help of the lube and spunk he’d left in Jared earlier that day. The position put an awful strain on Jared's neck, and caused the puppy-eared headband to dig even more painfully into the tender flesh behind his right ear. As Jeff sawed in and out of him, he reached around to grasp Jared's cock. Jared didn’t want to come, he never wanted to come when Jeff was stroking him, but he did, he always did.

After, Jeff unclipped his cuffs and led him to the bathtub, tenderly placing him in the warm water. He rubbed Jared’s shoulder and called him a good boy, and Jared was pleased. He knelt gratefully in the warm water, wriggling his fingers as he always did during bath time, letting Jeff wash him all over, wash the evening away.

If he was not exactly happy, it didn’t matter. He did as he was told, and life went on.


End file.
